Awkward: Next Generation Episodes 1-4
by Blair Krassen
Summary: The episodes center around Jamie Mckibbin, the daughter of Jenna and Matty. She is fifteen and also attends Palos Hills High School. There are many old characters as well their children. Jamie deals with some similar situations as her mom did in high school.


Awkward: Next Generation

Characters

Jamie Mckibben- 15 year old daughter of Matty Mckibbin and Jenna Hamilton

Sarah Saxton- Sadie Saxton and Sergio's daughter, Jamie's BFF

Sam Singer- Jamie's romantic interest, the new kid at Palos Hills

Landan Rizzotti- Jake Rizzotti's son

Valerie Marks- Guidance Counselor

Jenna Hamilton Mckibbin- Jamie's Mom

Matty Mckibbin- Jamie's Dad

Lacey Hamilton- Jamie's Grandma

Kevin Hamilton- Jamie's Grandpa

Henry Wu- Ming and Fred Wu's son, Jamie's friend

Episode 1

Jenna and Matty are in their bedroom the night before they send their daughter to camp Pookah. Camp Pookah has re-opened and is the same summer camp that Jenna and Matty were counselors at. It is also where they had sex for the first time.

Jenna says to Matty,

"You don't think we need to send her to camp with condoms, you know, just in case?"

Matty Replies "Jamie is not going to have sex at 15 like her parents. Jamie's my little angel, nothing to worry about."

"Ok …if you say so Matty"

"Uhh..Maybe we should send her with a pack..just incase"

"Yeah, maybe" Agreed Jenna.

In the morning, they pack the car with Jamie's things and drive her to camp. Matty tells her there are condoms in her bag incase she needs them but she shouldn't get into any trouble. "There might be temptations when all the counselors hang out after dark, we just want to make sure you're being safe." Jamie's face turns red and the _Awkward: Next Generation_ logo strikes the television screen. They unload the car and give her kisses and hugs goodbye. "Bye mom and dad," Jamie runs away as fast as she can.

That night at the campfire Jamie meets a boy named Sam. He's tall, skinny, and has dark hair and glasses. He approaches Jamie when he notices her sitting alone. They start talking about music and books they have read. _A Separate Peace_ is both of their favorite books and they both like The Shins. Sam tells her he is transferring to Palos Hills this year.

Once the campfire is over and the counselors are off duty, the two of them sneak into the janitor's closet to hook up. When they walk in, the janitor is still in there. He realizes what's about to happen and quickly leaves. Sam and Jamie have sex that night in the closet. It turned out to be both of their first times, although Jamie wanted him to think it wasn't hers.

It was the typical awkward first time experience with a short makeout sesh and a few minutes staring at each other not knowing what to say. Jamie had the same cringing look on her face she gets when she's getting a shot at her doctor's office. In about fifteen seconds the sex is over and they head back to their respective cabins for the night in utter silence. They continue to hang out and have sex for the rest of the summer. They never defined their relationship.

"Welcome to Palos Hills High," A squeaky voice echoes form the gymnasium. It is none other than Valerie Marks, the best guidance counselor ever. As Jamie Mckibbin strolls past the gym, Val screams J-dog Junior! The look of being tortured by wolves strikes Jamie's face.

Sam comes over to Jamie and puts his arm around her. Jamie wasn't aware they were a couple. She isn't quite sure that she wants to be one either. She kinda has a thing for Landan Rizzotti. Landan is the lead forward on the Palos Hills soccer team, taking after his dad Jake, who is Jamie's dad's best friend.

Jamie's best friend is Sarah Saxton, she's kind of a bitch, but is usually a good friend to Jamie. They get in lots of trouble together. Sarah saw Jamie walking with Sam's arm around her this morning and did not approve. The two sit down for lunch on the outside metal picnic tables and Sarah says to Jamie, "Look Jamie, this Sam guy is way not as hot as Landan, you need to end things now, You're Welcome." Jamie takes Sarah's advice very seriously, so she tells Sam after seventh period that she doesn't want to continue seeing him. He is devastated. Jamie struggles not knowing if she made the right decision.

On Friday night, Sarah throws a party at her parents house while Sergio and Sadie are away in The Bahamas for the weekend. Sergio turned his taco truck into a franchise and it really took off. Jamie goes to the party with Landan, who ends up being kind of a jerk. He leaves her to talk to other girls and tries way to hard to act cool. She gets bored and fed up with him so she ultimately leaves the party to go and hook up with Sam. Jamie calls Sam and asks him to meet her at her house. Sam stays the night.

On Saturday morning, Jamie and Sam are under the covers in Jamie's bed. Jamie doesn't not realize that anyone was home until her dad comes in the room. "Gosh dad can't you knock!" Matty's face appears mortified. He doesn't move. Matty runs out of Jamie's room. Jamie and Sam get dressed and Sam leaves out her back door. Jamie sits down on the sofa next to her parents in the living room.

"It's not what it looks like, he's just a friend"

"Sleeping in your bed with no shirt, I don't think so." Says Matty.

"Are you mad?"

"We aren't mad" Says Jenna.

"Yes we are Jenna" Says Matty.

"We are mad" Says Jenna.

"You're too young to be having sex, your my little girl" says Matty.

"You guys were having sex at my age and I'm not a little girl anymore dad." Jamie runs back to her room and shuts the door.

A few hours later, Jenna goes upstairs to talk to her daughter. Jamie is sitting on her bed with her laptop out.

"Jamie, honey"

"What mom."

"Who's the boy"

"His name's Sam, we met at Camp Pookah"

"That's so cute, just like me and your dad!"

"Yeah, only the problem is Sarah doesn't think he's cool, he's the new kid who is more into school stuff and band than sports and stuff."

"Oh no Jamie, that's how your dad felt about me when we started seeing each other. Your dad was embarrassed to be seen with me because I wasn't part of the popular crowd. The important thing is that your happy and don't care about what other people think. I know it's hard at your age but your father and I wouldn't be married if we never broke those social boundaries. If you like this boy you should continue seeing him. Who cares what Sarah Saxton thinks."

"Really?"

"For Sure"

"Just remember to be safe, don't forget your grandma had me when she was 17."

"I know mom"

"Good."

That night, Lacey and Kevin come over for dinner with Jenna's baby sister, Morgan, who is now twenty-two. Lacey works in marketing these days for a fashion company. Jamie enjoys when they come over because her grandparents aren't like typical grandparents. They are only in their 50's and grandma Lacey's gotten enough botox to look like she's 35. Morgan is more like her cousin than her aunt because they are so close in age.

When they all sit down for dinner the first thing Matty says is, "Jamie's got a new boyfriend." Jamie's face instantly turns red once again. Grandma Lacey of course wants to know all the details. "His name's Sam." Jamie then proceeds to change the subject to her mother's upcoming book tour. Jenna just published her second novel. She sells very well in the young romance department. Matty works for Kevin and also plays for a minor league soccer team in the area.

"I'm so proud of you Jenna" says Kevin.

"Thanks Dad"

Episode 2

The episode begins when Jamie is in gym class with Henry Wu. The pair is running around the track while Jamie is telling Fred Wu all about her parents walking in on her and her new beau. "It was so embarrassing." As they pass the sanctuary they notice Sarah Saxton and Landan Rizzotti trying not to be seen as they come out. Jamie trips on dirt, as she was not paying attention to the ground. The _Awkward: The Next Generation_ logo strikes the screen.

Jamie goes to change in the locker room and then sits down at her and Sarah's usual table for lunch.

"You and Landan, really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Sarah I saw you guys coming out of the sanctuary."

"Well, I figured if you didn't want him then I would just take him."

"Ok."

"He is still my ex though!"

"You didn't want him Jamie."

"I know, but really Sarah?"

"You can't have dibs on everyone Jamie, you need to leave some for the rest of us."

"Ok, you're right."

Henry Wu comes over and says to Sarah, "Sooooo Landan"

"I hope you get stung by a hornet, then you's shut up for once."

"Ouch" says Henry.

"You're welcome."

Jamie sees Sam looking for a place to sit, so she calls him over.

"Eww what is he doing here."

"Sarah you're really being a huge bitch lately."

"Excuse you!"

"Yeah, I agree" says Henry

"Arrrrghhh" Sarah growls and takes her tray to go sit with Landan.

After she leaves, Henry says to Jamie, "Do you think Landan really likes her?" "I have no idea" Jamie answers. "Who's this Landan guy." Henry and Jamie look at each other until one of them speaks. "He's the lead forward on the soccer team, pretty popular guy. Jamie used to have a thing with him." Sam glances in Landan's direction oozing with jealousy. "Henry!" " Oh sorry, it wasn't anything serious. There's nothing to worry about Sam."

"It felt a bit weird because we are basically family. The Rizzotti's are really close with my family. My dad and Jake Rizzotti are best friends."

Sam takes a bite of his chicken sandwich.

Back at the Mckibbin's house, Lacey is trying to micromanage every detail of Jenna's book tour. She still has months before she leaves and Lacey is telling her exactly what clothes she needs to wear and what to do at her book signings and her interviews. Jenna finally lashes out on Lacey, "You need to leave mom, I can't handle this anymore!". Lacey mopes as she walks out the door, "Fine! but when your on tour you'll be wanting my help Jenna!" Jenna picks up the phone to call Tamara, who now lives in San Fransisco, to complain about Lacey.

It's the end of the school day and Jamie and Henry are waiting in the parking lot to be picked up by their parents. "Henry! Henry Min Chong Wu!" Henry hears Ming calling his name across the parking lot. "I hate it when she uses my full name. He rushes to the car. After Ming and Henry pull away Sam comes up to Jamie just as Matty pulls in.

"Hey Sam, can I give you a ride?"

"No it's ok, thanks Mr. Mckibbin, i'll walk."

"Don't be silly get in"

The car is dead silent until Matty says to Sam, "So, you like soccer?" "No not really."

Sarah is sitting at home in her giant bedroom with pink walls and an abundance of soft fluffy pillows and pictures of horses. She is texting Landan. He isn't answering. She feels sad and insecure so she swipes on tinder and messages some guy from a different school to come and "hang out."

The next day, Landan rings Sarah's doorbell and some random dude answers the door. Sarah comes down the stairs and sees Landan standing there.

"Oh hey dude"

The tinder guy walks out the door.

"Sarah, who's he?"

"Oh now you care, you didn't text me back last night."

"I was at my brother's baseball game."

"Oh, well you still should have texted me back."

"Look Sarah if your gonna be so crazy about this, then maybe we should just stay friends."

"Fine."

"Good"

"You're Welcome"

"huh?"

"I don't know"

This Friday is the first Palos Hills bonfire of the year. Jamie invited Sam to come with her. She still hasn't spoken to Sarah since the other day at lunch. Jamie doesn't want her parents to come, but they insist.

"J!" Valerie screams to Jenna across the field and runs to hug her.

"Val!"

"Don't worry J, I've been keeping a good eye on your little girl."

"Thanks Val"

Jamie gets away from her parents as fast as she can. Sarah approaches her and says, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch Jamie, can we be friends again?"

"Ehh alright." Their fights don't usually last for long.

Landan struts by them and gives Sarah a nasty look. "What's up with him?" Jamie asks. "I don't know I think he's on his period or something."

After an hour Jamie wonders where Sam is, he never showed up. She calls him and leaves a message but she never gets a call back. Henry and Ming arrive in style. They are both wearing matching bat hats and bright blue converse high tops. Henry comes over and says to Sarah and Jamie, "My mom made me do it, she thought it would be cute for us to match." "Hahahahahaha" The girls laugh so hard they almost cry.

On the way home Jenna and Matty tell Jamie about the time her parents drove them home form the bonfire and were totally stoned. "Your grandfather was driving about two miles an hour" Matty says. "Sooo funny" Says Jamie. Jamie didn't want to admit that she actually kind of enjoyed the story. She also can't stop thinking about why Sam didn't show up tonight.

After they get home she sneaks out to go to his house. Sam's mom answers the door and tells Jamie that they are dealing with a family incident at the moment and Sam will call her when she gets a chance. She shuts the door abruptly on Jamie. Jamie rides her bike home.

Episode 3

"Welcome to Drunk Driving Awareness Week at Palos Hills!" Announced Val. "Everyone please report to the auditorium to announce the parts of Dead Stacey and the Drunk Driver!" All the students rush to the auditorium because they all want a part. "And the parts of Dead Stacey and The Driver goes to Landan Rizzotti and Jamie Mckibbin!" The _Awkward: Next Generation_ logo strikes the screen.

Jamie sees Sam for the first time since he didn't show up at the bonfire as she walks out of the auditorium. "Sam!" "Congratulations Jamie" He sounds a bit condescending. He isn't too ecstatic about Jamie having to kiss Landan in front of the whole school.

"So you get to kiss Landan" Says Sarah.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Once again Jamie wins."

"Sarah not everything is a competition."

"You just say that because you never lose."

Jamie goes home feeling guilty about getting the part.

"So who got Dead Stacey?"

"I did mom."

"Yay! you know it's a Hamilton woman tradition right?"

"Yes mom, you tell me this all the time."

"Well sorry, who's the boy?"

"It's Landan" Jamie shrugs.

"Jake Rizzotti was my co-lead!"

"I know mom you've told me"

Matty enters the room.

"Ugh it was awful you know I had to watch your mother kiss my best friend."

"Yes dad, I've heard all about it."

"Somebodies cranky" Says Jenna.

"Well Sarah's mad that I got the part instead of her, and I think Sam's not too happy about it either. He seemed super cold when I saw him after the assembly."

"Well I bet he feels the same way I did Jamie" Says Matty.

"Probably, should I back out and let Sarah do it?"

"No. Definitely not." Jenna says.

"Are you sure"

"Yes absolutely." Says Jenna.

Jamie tries calling Sam again that night and once again he doesn't pick up. On Wednesday afternoon, Landan and Jamie perform the accident on the auditorium stage. After the show, Landan and Jamie are backstage and Landan gets confused by Jamie's signals and kisses her. Sam stops in to congratulate Jamie on her performance at the exact moment of the kiss.

"What are you doing Landan?"

"I just thought since we did it on stage maybe we could do it again?"

"Why would you think that Landan? I'm with Sam now."

"That Dork?"

"Yeah that Dork. Don't ever try that again."

"Geez, fine."

At the end of the school day, Jamie waits for Sam in the parking lot. When he comes outside he won't even look at Jamie. She runs after him.

"Sam!"

"Sam!"

"Leave me alone slut!"

"What? excuse me?"

"I saw you kissing him after the show!"

"Who?"

"Landan, who do you think?"

"He kissed me and I told him not to do it again. Sam believe me!"

"I wish I could Jamie."

Sam gets in his mom's Toyota Carola and they drive off.

Jamie goes home with her mother.

"I'm so sorry Jamie."

"It's all your fault mom, you told me it would be fine if I kept the part."

"I thought it would be honey, I'm so sorry."

Episode 4

"Get your tickets to Winter Formal! Bring the guy or girl you've been crushing on all year!" screamed Val over the megaphone in the sophomore hallway. Jamie walks by Sam's locker and before she can say anything he walks in the other direction. Sarah comes over to her and asks her if Sam asked her to formal yet.

"Look at him, he won't even talk to me, I don't think we are going to formal."

"Damn, I'm sorry Jamie, you'll find another date, I hear that Kris Kahn wants to ask you?"

"Kris, idk"

"Oh c'mon he's cute"

"He's ok."

Henry has been crushing on Lana Lin form the Asian Mafia. "She's a goddess" he says. He pictures her coming towards him in her plaid skirt and red blazer and perfect silk straight hair. The scene is in slow motion and her hair is blowing in the wind to make her appear more desirable. "I'm gonna ask her after geometry today" he says to Sam. "Ok dude" Just after he states his quest to ask her, she enters the sophomore hallway with another member of the mafia. Henry worries that he's gonna lose his chance. He creeps up to her from his locker and says "Lana will you go to formal with me?"

"Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me?" She took a second to process.

The _Awkward: Next Generation_ logo strikes the screen.

"I'm Henry Wu, I'm in your geometry class."

"Oh right, Harry!"

"Henry"

"Look I would love to go to formal with you but I'm already going with someone."

"Oh I see."

Henry knew damn well that meant she was going with Tang Lee. He is popular in the Asian Mafia and number one in the sophomore class. He is also very well dressed. He is a triple threat.

Kris and his football buddies come up to Jamie in the quad. "F-O-R-M-A-L, Jamie Mckibbin will you go to formal with me?" The boys had each painted a letter on their stomach. Kris had clearly planned this out. Jamie's face turns plush pink with embarrassment. After taking a long pause she says, "yeah sure!" She didn't want to insult him after he rallied up all his friends to ask her.

It's the night of formal and Henry and Sam are hanging out at Henry's to play video games. Sarah got a date with Kris's friend from the team so that her and Jamie can still go together. The girls and their dates are taking pictures at the Mckibbin's and Grandma Lacey is fixing their dresses and hair in between each picture they take. She made Jamie stuff her bra just like she used to make Jenna do.

"Ok Lacey, I think its time for you to leave."

"Oh stop it Jenna, Jamie likes having me here" She looks at Jamie for confirmation.

"Yeah" Jamie fakes a smile.

"Ok Lace it's time to go" Kevin pulls her aside.

"I think we should be going too" Says Jamie.

The four of them load up in Matty's car and head off to dance. In the car Kris, Marc, and Matty start chanting Chargers cheers. Sarah says to Jamie, "This is going to be a long night." Jamie agrees.

Back at the Wu's, Sam and Henry are stuffing their faces with pizza while playing Wolf Dragon part ll. Henry decides to ask Sam why he is so mad at Jamie.

"She kissed Landan Rizzotti, dude."

"Well yeah she had to, for Dead Stacey"

"No I mean after, I saw them."

"Do you know that she kissed him or did he just kiss her?"

"Idk either way I saw their lips locked when I went to congratulate her in the dressing room."

"Look bro all I'm saying is I don't think Jamie would kiss him, she really likes you."

"I thought she did"

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like?"

"Maybe you're right, but now she's at the dance with that Kris guy?"

'Kris Kahn, no Jamie's not into him. You should go to the dance bro, get her back, talk to her."

"Will you come with?"

"I think I've been humiliated enough this week Sam"

"Please bro, I'll do your geometry homework for a week"

"Alright dude"

"Mom! Sam and I decided we're going to the dance!"

"Okay! have fun!" Yells Ming from the kitchen.

When they arrive at the dance, Val won't let them in because they don't have tickets. "Please Val, I need to talk to Jamie."

"Jamie Mckibbin, little J?"

"Yeah that one"

"Alright but it's gonna cost you"

"Henry gives Val a twenty and she steps aside so they can walk in."

They spot the girls over by the concessions with blank looks on their faces. "Having fun?" asks Sam. "Sam!" says Jamie. "Look I know you're here with someone else but I overreacted when I walked in on the kiss, I got worried you wanted to be with him." "No I don't, he kissed me and I pushed him away, I like you Sam, I wanted to come with you tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" says Jamie.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Of course!"

"Sooo Sarah" says Henry.

"Eat some dog shit Henry"


End file.
